


Closure

by shadowchild613 (iceangel000)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceangel000/pseuds/shadowchild613
Summary: Jason pushes just a little too far now and again. Sometimes when he does, he realizes just how much he still doesn't know about his big brother.





	1. In Which Jason Presumes Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Still new at posting things here on AO3, sorry for the confusion while I figure out publishing in this site! Feel free to visit me over on Fanfiction.net under the same name, I'll be working on transferring my previously-published fics over to here from there, please bear with me in the meantime :)
> 
> For now my story format is the same as on FFN, but any new stories I post will be updated to fit AO3. Thanks for the patience!

**Originally Published on Fanfiction.net: 08-30-12**

* * *

 

**Pairings: Nil, zippo, nada~  
**

**Characters:Richard Grayson and Jason Todd  
**

**Rating: T (or PG-13) for attitude issues, a bit of language, the threat of violence…This IS the Batboys we're talking about.  
**

**Notes/Warnings: possible OOC-ness , language...angst, if you squint.  
**

**Summary: Jason pushes just a little too far now and again. Sometimes when he does, he realizes just how much he still doesn't know about his big brother.  
**

**Disclaimer: Dat Ass is not mine (cuz _I_ would've kept the blue). Ooh, and the cover art eesh no mine! It belongith to kyuura_jii, a lovely little pic called 'Living Like Kings'.  
**

**Aaaaaaannnnnd... GO!  
**

* * *

The Batcave echoed as dual motorcycles coasted into the garage area. The sound of rumbling engines bounced off cavernous walls in eerie ways. Cutting the power to both bikes almost simultaneously, two former Robins resumed what looked to have been a night-long argument. It was clear that patrol that evening hadn't been an easy one, leaving tempers frayed and both vigilantes feeling rather irritable (or in Jason's case, more irritable than usual).

"I'm sorry that I never bothered to get to know you back then, Jay, I really am. But it wasn't _you_ -" Nightwing sounded both exasperated and remorseful as he peeled his mask off first, gauntlets following suit soon after. Red Hood removed only his helmet and glared at his predecessor's back as the black-and-blue-clad form moved to put his equipment up for the night.

Jason growled, slipping into rant mode and chucking pieces of his uniform off in random directions with more vehemence than Roy had done with his hat when he quit working for Green Arrow as Speedy.

"Don't gimme that 'it's not you, it's me' crap again! You were jealous that I replaced you, that I might be _better_ than you were! Robin never belonged to you, you sanctimonious jackass; Bruce took you in to make you who you are, and the fact that he threw you – his first sidekick, you thought you were so special – threw you away like worthless garbage ate you up inside until you had nothing left to do but take it out on the new kid!"

Jason smirked as we watched his elder sibling tense visibly. Hands clenched into white-knuckled fists, backbone ramrod straight, shoulders pulled up and inwards in a manner that had the partially-out-of-uniform vigilante reminding his gun-toting brother vaguely of Damian's favorite cat. Dick rounded on his successor, flinty blue eyes cold and narrowed, face as closed off and unreadable as any of the bat-clan would ever be able to recall seeing. The first Robin's words were spat out in such a venomous tone so completely unlike Grayson's normal manner of speaking that Jason felt a twinge of unease as his perception of 'dear Dickie-bird' shifted a bit.

"Ya wanna know why I got pissed, Jay? Cuz Robin _was_ mine. Not Bruce's, not Batman's, not yours, _mine_. It was what _my mother_ called me after every show; her little robin -" Jay's eyes widened. He hadn't known that, and the first time he'd looked into the origin of the Robin pseudonym, Richard had made an offhanded crack about 'Robin Hood and his not-so-merry Batman, kicking butts and taking names.'

"- And not even the _goddamn Batman_ had the right to take that away from me. But he did. He gave it away to a kid neither of us had even known existed up until he found you – stealing from him of all things – and he didn't even feel like he should ask me first?" Nightwing paused and shook his head, letting loose a single sarcastic bark of a laugh. Jason had the fleeting thought that Dick's elusive accent was only really noticeable when he was completely and totally off the deep end.

"It wasn't really the fact that he'd replaced me that set me off, cuz I knew that we were pretty much through as partners. I'd been fired twice and had quit once on my own. Hell, I'd been dumped unceremoniously on my Gypsy butt on the high road out of Gotham and told to _stay the frick out_." At this point the fire in Dick's eyes blazed higher and his scowl deepened to almost Bat-like proportions. "You could've taken up any name you wanted, any name at all, _but he had you become_ _ **Robin**_. It was like saying I never existed in the first place while stepping all over my mother's memory."

Richard took three swift steps across the room until they were face-to-face; he was seriously invading his successor's personal bubble. Nightwing was a good couple of inches shorter, but hell if Red Hood didn't feel like Dickie was looming over him as the vengeful wrath of God incarnate. "So yes _, Jason-"_ Jay flinched involuntarily at the amount of pure violent force put into his name "- I was just a teensy bit miffed."

And just as suddenly as this bout of insanity had come on, Dick swept out of the room, pace even but dangerously languid to the trained eye – the walk of a person not to be messed with in any way, shape, or form if you valued the state of your continued health. Jason was still rooted to the spot he'd been the whole time, staring wide-eyed at the door.

_Damn._

* * *

**So...what do you guys think? Drop me a line with your opinions - I LOVE FEEDBACK!** _  
_


	2. In Which Damian Learns of Subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Dick's less noticeable habits are the ones that hold the most meaning, as Damian comes to learn at unlikely hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonky formatting again for this chapter, thanks for your patience :)

**Pairings: bahahahaha nice try  
**

**Characters:Richard Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd  
**

**Rating: T (or PG-13) for attitude issues, a bit of language, the threat of violence…This IS the Batboys we're talking about.  
**

**Notes/Warnings: possible OOC-ness , language...angst, if you squint.  
**

**Summary: Sometimes Dick's less noticeable habits are the ones that hold the most meaning, as Damian comes to learn at unlikely hands.  
**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of the Batfam is mine, no matter how nicely I've asked. *sigh***

**Aaaaaaannnnnd... GO!**

* * *

Damian glowered. Stupid Grayson and his time-wasting – Drake was supposed to be the Robin with OCD. But there he was, still checking Damian's grappling line, meticulously going over every inch with a single-minded focus completely unlike Nightwing.

He was obsessed. Had to be. No one else went over the lines like he did. It was a quirk that one would only fully realize if they'd been stuck with Grayson as much (and as often) as Damian had. Although Nightwing was usually a solitary figure, Dick made the obvious exception when he'd taken up the cowl. Being Robin to a substitute Batman wasn't a situation any of the Bat Clan had faced before, and thus Damian had become acquainted with many of Richard's more subtle quirks while they worked together.

And as such the youngest Wayne had realized that his eldest adoptive sibling had _issues_ when it came to checking the frequently-used equipment upon which their lives often relied. While everything had to be checked over to Bruce-Batman standards, Richard went back and checked and triple checked grapples like Santa going over his list on Christmas Eve: _**obsessively**_. Each repetitive review made Robin's teeth grind harder together in annoyance.

He was going to need serious dental work if this kept up. _'Dammit….'_

"Grayson! Why do you insist on doing this? Do you believe me to be incompetent?" Damian spat at Richard's back, watching as his grapple was slowly placed back on the work bench. Dick turned, head cocked to one side and lips upturned in a subdued smile as he considered his youngest sibling.

With a muttered "Sorry, Little D," Nightwing quietly ruffled his Robin's hair and ghosted out of the Batcave and up to the Manor above, leaving a fuming and highly confused Baby Bat behind.

"You really have no idea, kid." Red Hood's voice drifted over from where he was tinkering with his bike, startling Damian from his baffled state back to a ready state of irritation. Smeared with grease and not bothering to move away from his pet project, Jason glanced casually at the Replacement's replacement. "Wing's been doing that for years. The Pretender caught him freakin' out over the lines on security cameras. Bruce didn't seem all too surprised about it either, when it was mentioned to him. Apparently it's just one of Dickie's operating patterns."

It wouldn't be the only habit that Nightwing apparently had, once one had been around long enough to look for them. Along with a penchant for making bad puns, the fact that he could reliably have absolutely nothing of nutritional value in that hell-hole he called an apartment in Bludhaven, poor fashion taste, an apparent affinity for redheads, and the horrible predisposition for nickname-giving, Grayson had his fair share of Bat-like habits. While not quite as blatantly paranoid as the rest of the former Robins and their eternally-brooding mentor, Dick picked up on or monitored far more than he'd ever admit to.

"Wanna know my theory?" Carefully tightening a bolt, Jason swiped a forearm across his already grime-streaked forehead and turned to look fully at the child glowering mightily in his general direction, before continuing with a slight huff. "My theory, cat-boy, is that he's terrified."

Damian snorted, not buying the deranged former Robin's excuse for an explanation. "Of what, exactly? Grayson knows perfectly well that all of our equipment is built and regularly inspected to Father's standards."

Grave eyes bored holes into him when he looked back at Jason, and the elder's voice held something akin to sorrow when he murmured "All of the equipment Dick's parents used was built and regularly inspected to somebody's standards, too, kid."

* * *

**AN:**

**So there ya have it. Jay didn't wanna be the one thrown under the bus in this chapter, so delegation graciously handed the duty over to Dami. He seems mightily unamused. Oh well, they both learned a little something more about lovable big brother, no?**


End file.
